Haunting me Again
by Ozelie
Summary: Kagome has a bad dream and trys to tell Inuyasha but just can't. Everything seems to be going wrong and Kikyo is the main problem. Will kagome fess up and tell him that she loves him? Or will kikyo take him away? PLEASE READ! I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! O.o
1. Default Chapter

Hi! By the way this is my first fanfic. So please, please, please write a review! I really need some opinions! Thanks  
Ozelie Chapter 1- Nightmares Kagomes Dream  
  
I want to protect you, please, you're the one I love, and no one else pleaded Inuyasha. Oh Inuyasha, for so long I have been waiting to hear you say those words snarled Kikyo in a "like I could care less" tone.  
  
As Kagome was watching them in the forest, she felt betrayed, like she had lost something that was never really hers. But then, she heard a loud yell of pain. It was Inuyasha, Kikyo had shot him with her sacred arrows and pinned him to the time tree. Without knowing she said Inuyasha's name. Kikyo shot up and looked around noticing Kagome standing by a tree. She told her to come. Suddenly without any control over her body Kagome started to move forward toward her.  
  
Next thing she knew she was face to face with her reincarnation. She looked at her, circling her, she then spoke. Do you know what you are child? Kikyo said in a harsh voice. Scared of what she should or was supposed to say she didn't answer and just stared ahead, trying to seem unafraid. Kikyo looked at her and growled... little...brat. Your just a worthless little shit you know that.  
  
You're just a pathetic jewel detector. Inuyasha doesn't really need you; he's just using you. Your stupid existence is just a lie, you have no purpose. Once your finished collecting those shards, I'll take the jewel, my soul, and Inuyasha as well, just wait, you'll see. The truth will come soon enough. Until then.... Run, run and never come back! Go back to your own time; it's were you belong!  
  
End of dream  
  
Kagomes eyes shot open, she could not stand to hear those words again. Run, run and never come back...Jewel detector, worthless... She just couldn't take it. She went out side to get some fresh air. Little did she know Inuyasha had smelled her scent and followed her outside to the lake by Kaede's house.  
  
Hey, he said making her spazz out and flinch. Oh it's only you she sadly replied. What? Who were you expecting? He said sarcastically. No one, you just scared me a little that's all. He sat down beside her and stared at her.  
  
What? She asked. Nothing you just seem really down, what's wrong. She hesitated for a moment, Inuyasha? Concerned? She didn't know if she should tell him her dream. What? No way he actually looks like he's worried about me? She thought. Maybe I should tell him. I mean, what could it hurt right? .........ME THAT'S WHAT!!!  
  
She sighed as Inuyasha blankly stared at her, totally lost in her misguided gaze. She had to tell him, she just had too. I need to tell you something she said in a low voice. What? He asked. Well it's about Kikyo. With that she knew she had gotten his full attention.  
  
So, first chapter....WELL!!!!! Sorry.......hehe... I hope you like it I'm still working on the rest of it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! I promise I'll update it soon! Till then  
Ozelie 


	2. Confessions

Hi! Sorry, I took so long to update! I've been swamped with all kinds of stuff. Hope you like it! Thanks, Ozelie  
  
Recap-- What? She asked. Nothing you just seem really down, what's wrong. She hesitated for a moment, Inuyasha? Concerned? She didn't know if she should tell him her dream. What? No way he actually looks like he's worried about me? She thought. Maybe I should tell him. I mean, what could it hurt right? .........ME THAT'S WHAT!!!  
  
She sighed as Inuyasha blankly stared at her, totally lost in her misguided gaze. She had to tell him, she just had too. I need to tell you something she said in a low voice. What? He asked. Well it's about Kikyo. With that she knew she had gotten his full attention. Chapter #2- Confessions   
  
Well, she said in a hesitant voice. I think Kikyo's after me, I don't know how to explain it, but I think she's planning something. Inuyasha just stared at her with a totally lost face. She sighed, never mind, it doesn't matter. Why do I even bother anyway? I mean it's not like he even gets it...ugh...the things I do. With that she got up and walked away. Little did they know they were not alone. A strange creature was near by watching.  
  
As Kagome was walking she noticed that Inuyasha hadn't followed her. Probably out to find Kikyo. Sheesh, you'd think he'd have a speck more consideration for the people around him. Mentally slaps herself IT'S INUYASHA DAMMIT! THE WORDS CONSIDERATION AND RESPECT AREN'T IN HIS VOCAB.!!! Oh well, maybe a nice bath will help. Yeah, perfect, a bath, just what I need! She headed over to the hut (or whatever Kaede lives in....hehehe) and grabbed a towel. Of course Sango always came along for a bath, so together they left for the springs.  
  
While sitting in the cool water Kagome noticed something in the bushes. Immediately assuming it was the infamous lecher she threw a rock at the bush. With that a large snake like demon flew out of the bush. Obviously it wasn't Miroku. (Unless he got major surgery, but I don't think they had that 500 years ago...Umm, yeah back to the story...hehehe! -) They both ducked under the water and swam as hard as they could to get to the other side.  
  
Sango reached the other side of the spring and noticed Kagome wasn't there, she looked around and saw nothing. Not a single soul in sight, the snake demon was gone and it had Kagome. (By the way, just as a heads up kinda thing, the snake demon has a very odd resemblance to Kikyo's little soul collectors...just like five billion times bigger..hehe...just a hint...O.o?)  
  
Sango put on her cloths and ran back to Kaede's as fast as she could. When she got there she found Shippo and Miroku sitting around a fire cooking breakfast. She ran up to them and asked where Inuyasha was. Clueless the two said they hadn't seen him since the night before. Worried Sango explained the snake demon story and told the gang they had to find Kagome and Inuyasha. Them out of the blue, as if called Inuyasha appeared at the scene. Sango practically going to strangle him if Miroku didn't hold her back screamed at Inuyasha for leaving at such a desperate time. With Sango finally calmed down, they explained the story of the demon and the missing Kagome and set off to search for Kagome.  
  
Using his nose, Inuyasha could smell her scent headed northeast toward the remains of Naraku's old castle. Little did they know, the remains were remains no more, but a full and big castle! As they headed toward it, millions of Naraku's poisonous bees came out of nowhere. At this point the gang was almost sure that Naraku had taken Kagome, but little did they know there was much more to it then that.  
  
While they fought the bees they heard a loud scream from the castle, it was Kagome. Sango and Miroku told Inuyasha to go save kagome and that they could take care of the bees. So Inuyasha ran for the castle and who does he find? well, duh....KIKYO!!! (that bitch ruins everything) Shocked Inuyasha slowly walking towards Kikyo but before he could reach her she screamed for him to not come any closer. Why are you doing this Inuyasha weakly sad. To take back what is rightfully mine she smirked.  
  
I'm here to get rid of that little wench she stated. Still in shock Inuyasha bent his head down, why? Why are you doing this? What have you lost that requires such an action. Why did you take Kagome away, why did you have to bring her into this? She walked up to him slowly, I lost you, she said calmly. His ears shot up, me? Yes, you still belong to me. Now completely lost inuyasha blankly stared at Kikyo. What are you talking about, he asked. You are to come to hell with me she evilly smirked.  
  
Right then he knew what she meant. When Naraku killed her she had sworn revenge and his debt was to come to hell with her, she was not to leave this world without him. Definitely not wanting to go, Inuyasha bent his head down again. I'm not going with you he said hesitantly. What? she said in a shocked tone. I'm not going with you he repeated, I've found happiness here. What, that wench? Is she this happiness? She'll never love you! You're a loser Hanyou, Humans and demons don't mix! She can never have you! You belong to me! No, he shouted back, I don't I'm free, your the one that's being owned. Oh really by who she snickered. By time, he stated. Your very life is non-existent, if it wasn't for time you would never be here.  
  
She froze, it was true, and time had made her very life stand still in an era between the living and the dead. She started to cry, she stole my life! His eyes shot up at Kikyo, what have you done to Kagome, where are you keeping her? Why? Why do you care for her? Do you love her Inuyasha? Do you? Just tell me dammit, have you fallen for that petty human? He stood there helpless. Truth was, he didn't know himself, and he knew he had some feelings for Kagome, but could he call that love?  
  
He hesitated with his answer. Before he could answer, Kikyo started laughing. What he asked, you did something to Kagome didn't you? Where have you taken her? Oh I didn't do anything she snickered. But if you really do love Kagome, I pity you. What? What happened to her? Inuyasha was really worried now. If I'm correct, she should be dead by now, she started laughing again. Inuyasha froze, right then, he knew, he loved her, no amount of pain could measure how much sorrow he felt. He knew then, this was love, he cared so much for her, and everything about her was unlike anyone else. He knew he was too late now, she was gone. Kikyo continued laughing. Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore, dead or alive he was going to find Kagome.  
  
Where did you take her? She stopped laughing, you still want to find her do you? Where did you take her? he repeated. She grinned and didn't answer. Next thing she knew Inuyasha had bolted toward her and pinned her to a tree by the throat. Where did you take Kagome he asked again with a more serious tone. She couldn't breath, Na-ra-k-ku......she barely could speak. He dropped her, Naraku, his eyes wide. He immediately ran to the remains of Naraku's old castle.  
  
He was determined to save Kagome. He would save Kagome. He just had to find her, hopefully she wasn't dead. He had to get to her before Naraku hurt her. He had to tell her how he felt, he just had to get to her in time.  
  
Sorry it took so long to update! I know it's really short! I promise to get the next chapter up! Sorry to leave you at a cliffy! hehe... Till then, Ozelie 


End file.
